


Attack On Christmas

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Crying, Cute, Family, Funny, Guitar, Hange's annoying, Holiday, Horses, Hugs, Levi - Freeform, Levi just wants to be left alone, Levi's house, Levi's mad, Mistletoe, Music, On Break, Party, Presents, Reindeer, Sad, Scout Regiment, Singing, Sleep, Stars, Stomach Ache, friends - Freeform, horse, kiss, levi's cute, survey corps, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange throws a Christmas party at Levi's house. Poor Levi wants nothing to do with it, he just wants everyone to leave him alone. Until a certain someone hangs the mistletoe. Maybe Christmas isn't all bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack On Christmas

Levi set down his magazine and stood up with a groan as the ding of the doorbell rang through the house. He began walking toward the door when a cheerful Hange ran in front of him, singing that "She'll get it!" Rolling his eyes with another sigh Levi sat back down and lifted his magazine once more. He didn't remember planning a party, or buying a tree for that matter. But somehow the tall, messy plant had found it's way inside his humble home. He told himself that he could deal with the tree, it's wasn't that bad really. Then Hange had shown up. He was just getting ready for his afternoon nap when he heard the doorbell ring, opening it to find a beaming Hange, holding a mountain of bags which she had shoved into his arms before practically dancing inside. Next thing Levi knew, his house smelled like cookies, rainbow lights were freaking everywhere, the fireplace was lit, jingle bells rang a melody through his speaker system and Hange was welcoming Cadette after Cadette into his home.

"Levi!" He heard a voice call, he recognized it immediately. It was bad enough that Hange had infiltrated his home, but she had invited Yeager!? Levi ignored the hyper-active Cadette silently praying that he might leave him alone and go play with someone else. Sadly he was mistaken. Eren sat next to him, a bag full of gifts on the Cadette's other side.

"I'm so glad you invited me! I mean, I thought you didn't like me very much. You know, cause' you're always so angry, but I guess you do huh? Cause' if you didn't like me you wouldn't have invited me, but you did! So you must......." Eren rambled, and rambled but Levi had successfully toned him out. Levi's mind wandered, Eren wasn't really that annoying. He was just a teenager, and teens were very social people. Levi looked over at Eren who was still talking. Levi realized he never really thought about it but Eren had gorgeous eyes. Much more pretty than Levi's blue. His gaze moved up to the Cadette's hair. The short brown hair, that seemed to suit Eren perfectly. It looked so soft to, almost like, if Levi were to touch it, it might feel like soft down from a baby bird. Realizing where his thought were going he stood up quickly, and grabbed his empty whine glass for a refill. Eren didn't seem to notice absence because Levi could still hear him talking even though he was now in the kitchen. Levi almost wished he had stayed with Eren after seeing the scene before him in the kitchen. Almost

Hange was dancing her way around the kitchen as she cooked. Christmas cookies. The sugar ones, that you have to cut out with the cookies cutters. Levi was fine with cookies, just not those cookies. Those cookies were a bitch to clean up. The freaking flour got everywhere, all over his preciously clean counter top, and the left over dough was stuck to the counter top. Jean and Armin were sitting at his bar, and as Hange cut out snowflakes and reindeer, Jean and Armin slathered them in frosting. Bright reds and greens. Only succeeding in getting the colors smeared all over Levi's counter top. Levi's precious counter top was filthy. Actually, the more Levi looked at the horror before him, he realized that filthy was an understatement. He would have to spend hours. Hours! Cleaning his kitchen, to get it as clean as it was before Hange had barged her way into his home. Levi decided he didn't need a drink after all. He set his empty glass gently in the dish washer before, grabbing a cookie off of Jean's plate and escaping back into the safety of his living room. Eren was still there, he was kneeling in front of the tree with Mikasa. They were carefully arranging the gifts underneath, Eren seemed so determined. As if every gift had to be in the exact right place or else it was wrong.

"Hange wants you in the kitchen. They're doing cookies," Levi quickly lied, Eren and Mikasa both ran happily into the kitchen leaving Levi alone in his living room. Levi let out a small sigh of happiness. Nothing to bother him for at least 5 minutes, he could read and eat his cookie in peace. He looked down at the treat in his hand, he knew that originally it had been a reindeer but the antlers had broken off leaving it looking like a horse. Levi smirked, off course Jean would make a horse.The kid looked just like one. He took a hesitant first bite and almost moaned at the taste. It had been forever since he had, had a real homemade sugar cookie and memories of Christmas's as a kid came rushing back to him. Hange was a good cook. Levi thought, then snorted. He never thought he'd ever compliment Hange. But he was right, Hange was an amazing cook. He devoured the rest of his cookie, savoring the taste. He wanted another one, just one more. He ducked back into the kitchen.

"Levi! Come join us!" Armin was waving him over to an empty seat beside him. Levi couldn't find a good enough excuse that would allow for his escape so he sat down in-between Jean and Armin.

"Hey look!" Eren suddenly called out, holding a cookie up proudly. It was shaped like a gingerbread man, and sported no frosting yet Eren seemed to be very proud of his 'masterpiece' if you could call cookie decorating art. "It looks like a Titan!" Eren cried, Levi scoffed. Even if he squinted he couldn't see a Titan in the cookie. Eren bit it's head off and then cackled happily. Rolling his eyes Levi turned and focused on the plates of blank cookies in front of him.

"Here Heichou! Try one, they're quite delicious!" Armin promised, practically shoving the cookie in Levi's face.

"Careful Cadette! Do not spill frosting on my white shirt!" Levi snapped, resulting in a glare from Hange. Armin recoiled as if he had been hit.

"I....I...I'm sorry!" Armin stammered, swallowing. Levi snorted and took the cookie and ate it. Armin was right, they were very delicious.

"Here Captain Levi," Mikasa said calmly offering him one of hers, sliding it across the table rather than handing it to him as Armin had done. Levi took it with a nod and ate that one as well.

"Careful Levi. You're going to get a stomach ache," Hange warned. Levi shrugged his shoulders as he finished his cookie. Jean sniggered, resulting in a harsh glare from Levi which shut him up at once. Levi stood, and walked back into the quiet of the living room. He lay down on the couch, his arm tucked underneath the pillow. He watched the fire crackle quietly in the fire place, and listened to the quiet music and the muffled conversations and laughter from the other room. He thought about Hange's cookies, and the fire, and the tree, and the lights and wondered why he felt the way he did. A warm fuzzy feeling was resting in the bottom of his stomach, not like a pit, not like butterflies. Like his own like fire of heat, his fire of happiness. He felt at home, he felt safe. Safe from the Titans, safe from everything. He was home, with everyone. Everyone was home. It was the holidays, and everyone was home with him. It wasn't really a party, just a small get together between Captains and Cadettes, between friends and families. Levi wondered where Erwin was. Was he with his family? Was he tucked safely at home, with a fire and music? Levi wondered if he should call the Commander, then decided against it. Erwin was fine. Levi was fine. Everything was fine, Levi was home, he was safe. He was happy.

Levi felt a single tear slide slowly down his cheeks, landing on the leather couch silently. Levi furiously wiped his eyes, and looked around frantically then relaxed as he realized that he was alone in the room. Levi continued the watch the fire, almost hypnotized by the soothing lapping of the flames. He soon fell asleep like that, curled comfortably on the couch.

Eren walked into the living room a few minutes later to tell Levi that they were going to start gifts but then saw that his Captain was sound asleep on the couch. One arm resting underneath the pillow, the other tucked neatly in front of his chest, a flop of hair had fallen in his face, his mouth was open slightly, he was snoring lightly. Eren knelled in front of him and brushed the stray strand of hair behind his ear, before gently draping a blanket engraved with the Wings of Freedom over Levi. He kissed the side of the Captain's head and walked into the kitchen. He didn't see Levi smile. 

"Levi's asleep, so I thought we could wait on the gifts," Eren explained as he walked back into the kitchen, Hange was frantically cleaning and trying to remove a red stain of frosting from the Captain's counter top. She looked up when Eren walked in. 

"Well. Just wake him up," Jean said, spinning on his stool and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"He looked so comfortable Jean," Eren said quietly, Jean snickered, Mikasa hit him in the back of the head. 

"Hey!" Jean exclaimed. "What the hell was that for?!" He cried, Mikasa just glared at him, know it was Eren's turn to snicker. 

"It's okay Eren. We'll do something else until the Captain wakes up, we can decorate the tree!" He exclaimed, standing up quickly. 

"Okay, sure," Eren said. 

"Okay guys! Let us go decorate our tree!" Hange sang, marching into the living room. Levi hadn't moved. Armin, Jean, Mikasa and Hange moved over to the empty tree and began to slowly decorate it. Eren walked over to the other side of the living room, he had spotted something. A guitar. He didn't know that Levi played. He lifted the case and pulled the instrument out. It was beautiful, the wood was slick, the strings tight and new. Yet it had the feeling of home, of security, as if the guitar belonged here. Not anywhere else. He lifted it and placed it on his leg, his hands running aimlessly along the neck. Eren began to play, a simple melody that floated through the air and mixed with the smell of cookies creating a very comfortable atmosphere. Eren's gentle strumming drowned out the distant holiday music, he began to quietly hum the tune as he played. He looked up in surprise when Levi, who must have been woken by Eren's melody, began to sing. 

City sidewalks  
Busy sidewalks  
Dressed in holiday style  
In the air there's  
A feeling of Christmas  
Children laughing  
People passing  
Meeting smile after smile  
And on every  
Street corner you'll hear

Silver Bells, Silver Bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring-a-ling, hear them sing  
Soon it will be Christmas Day

Eren's gentle strumming and Levi's vocals ended in perfect harmony to each other, as if they had spent hours rehearsing together. His voice was beautiful and unlike anything Eren had ever heard before. All eyes were on the Captain who was now sitting up on the couch, a light blush present on his cheeks. Hange was crying, fiercely dabbing at her eyes. Jean seemed to be awed, while Armin looked on in utter amazement. Mikasa stood with a smile on her face. 

"Captain! I didn't know you could sing!" Jean replied, his awed expression never vanishing. 

"Tch," Levi said, his gaze was on his feet. "Just a little bit," 

"Levi. That was amazing," Eren said quietly, Levi didn't lift his head but Eren noticed the blush on his face growing just slightly. Levi suddenly cleared his throat, stood up and walked into the kitchen. Everyone just looked at each other, unsure of what to say when Levi walked back in holding a whine glass. 

"Now. Shall we do our gifts?" Levi asked sitting in front of the couch where Eren now sat. Armin suddenly stood up fast. 

"A_A_Actually. I have s_s_something e_else," He stammered and ran off into the other room. Levi and Eren looked at each other. Jean had a smirk on his face, as if he knew something everyone else didn't. Mikasa and Hange shared the same confused expressions. Armin returned less than a minute later and clambered onto the couch behind Levi and Eren. His entire face was red, yet he sported a smile as he thrust the mistletoe over Levi and Eren. Eren's face turned bright red as he looked at Levi, he glanced up at the mistletoe and when he lowered his head the Captain's lips were on his. Eren exhaled and kissed Levi back> Everyone else in the room seemed not to matter. In Levi's mind he was alone with Eren, the music playing quietly, the fire crackling softly behind them. In Levi's mind he was alone with his Cadette, he was home. Eren was his home. Levi was home, he was happy. Levi was in love.


End file.
